Tyrosine hydroxylase catalyzes the rate-limiting step in the biosynthesis of the neurotransmitters dopamine and norepinephrine. We have purified the enzyme from rat brain and are currently sequencing the peptide corresponding to the site phosphorylated by cAMP-dependent protein kinase.